


Option Three

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Option Three

**Title:** Option Three  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** sexual innuendo.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #54: Coffee or Tea  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** The first breakfast can be tricky, good thing Bill know what he wants.

  
~

Option Three

~

Neville bit his lip as he heard the shower go on. Hurrying, he had breakfast ready by the time Bill emerged, his hair wet.

“I made breakfast,” Neville said, eyes roaming Bill’s form.

“Looks delicious,” Bill rumbled. “Almost as good as you.”

Neville blushed. “I w...wasn’t sure if you liked coffee or tea,” he stammered.

Bill smiled. “Isn’t there a third option?” he purred.

“What do you mean?”

Bill chuckled. “Surely you know the saying, ‘coffee, tea or me’?” He hauled Neville close. “I choose option three.”

Breakfast could wait, Neville decided as Bill carried him back to bed.

~


End file.
